


you've never known what the question is

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5 - Music, F/F, Lullabies, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me. - The Rainbow Connection</p><p>[Skye finds solace in music after losing her first pokemon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've never known what the question is

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day five! This is a lot shorter, and a bit of a stretch, but really I think it helps to clarify some things left over from the previous story. 
> 
> Good night and good luck.

                No one ever sang to her. Not when she was in the orphanage (screw Annie), and never at any of the homes she fostered at. Definitely not on the streets. She had no time for songs or laughter, or joy. Just the cold hard facts of desperately searching for your next meal and safe place to sleep.

                At the Academy, things were different.

                Fitz liked to mumble lines from songs from time to time, whether he was studying or working in the lab on some project or another. Not complete song either, and no set style. One time, Skye caught him singing to Katy Perry’s “Roar.” Now, every chance she got, she teased him a bit about it, but mostly she learned the songs just to sing along with him.

                Jemma only sang in the showers or while cleaning their room. She preferred classic rock, particularly anything from the 60s and 70s. something about her father playing it all the time.  Donatello and Liz bobbed their heads along to whatever it was she was singing at the time. Skye preferred to either dance with her as she cleaned or watch Jemma.

                Coulson played instrumental stuff during their study hours. Nothing with words or anything, but it was peaceful. His office was the same way, and she sometimes went there even if she didn’t want to admit to needing some help with the homework. He never asked, never said anything, but he just sat with her and worked through the readings. But the music was always there, softly playing in the background.

                But the sounds weren’t the same or at least not right away.  She kept waking up, her covers wadded up at her feet, Liz and her ribbons wrapped around her. The darkness in her dreams was only broke up by a flash of fire. She felt the pain settle inside of her and it never really left since they came back from Lake Tahoe.

                “Why are there so many songs about rainbows?” The first time she broke free from the nightmare, the cuddle beast came back. “And what’s on the other side. Rainbows are visions. But only illusions. Rainbows have nothing to hide.” Jemma lay down with her, holding her close as she cried. They never talked about it in the morning, even when they both woke up in the same bed.

                “So we’ve been told and some choose to believe it.” Jemma sang softly into her ear, letting her calm back down.

                They talked about what happened at the lake, her and her friends, her and Coulson, and probably her friends and Coulson too. Skye knew she did everything she could, and Pidgey wasn’t any different than any of her other pokemon. But she was different. She felt closer to her pokemon. Maybe it had to do with living only with Liz for so long – she had to rely on Liz to make it through to the end of the day. That could explain it, but all trainers connected to their pokemon. So why was it so much worse for her?

                “Some day we’ll find it – the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me.”  Jemma’s hand ran through her hair, parting it softly.

                For the first few days, Skye didn’t even try to sleep. Not if it meant waking up screaming or shivering, or both. She kept seeing Pidgey fall, kept feeling that little bit of him she connected with cringe and twist at night. She never saw anyone die before, not even out on the streets, and now she couldn’t stop herself from dreaming about Pidgey, the life he never would have.

                “Who said that every wish, would be heard and answered? When wished on the morning star?” Skye relaxed against her cuddle beast. She smiled into Jemma’s neck, squeezing her tighter.

                The joys of camping, of catching a pokemon, finding a new friend, all of that was now tainted by what happened in the cave. The man wanted them dead, and she didn’t even know why. Coulson said something about HYDRA, but it was only when he was talking to May one day in his office while she was there. They ripped away her happiness, and replaced it with this darkness.

                But the music helped. It focused her on the now, on remembering how much she still had in front of her. The songs kept going on, and she found it helped her, just a little bit.

                “Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it. And look what’s it’s done so far.” Maybe it was time for her to join the song, rather than simply listen to it.

                Pokemon trianers didn’t have it easy, and she knew that it would be hard and she’d lose friends, human or pokemon. But she hadn’t expected it to feel like this, for it to happen so soon. All she could do now, was keep going on.

                “What’s so amazing? That keeps us stargazing? And who do we think we might see?” Skye joined in, feeling a little bit braver as she sang. Jemma’s face light up, smiling as they sang together.

                “Some day we’ll find it – the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me.” The song died out, and Skye just hugged the cuddle beast closer. Liz had fallen back asleep when Jemma crawled into her bed, but her friend stayed.

                Skye leaned back so she could see Jemma. Her friend’s brown hair spread out on the pillow and she still kept her eyes close. She cracked one open before letting both open. 

                “Sleep,” she said, tugging her back down to the pillow.

                “Jem…” Skye whined.

                “Skye,” she mimicked her. “It’s night time. We still need to get at least another-” She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of the alarm clock blinking out the time. “- another three hours of sleep if we want to have a productive day.”

                “Yes ma’am.” Skye shuffled a bit so Jemma’s head now rested against her instead of the pillow. Jemma leaned into the hug, falling back to sleep a lot quicker than Skye really thought possible.

                No one ever sang to her. Until Jemma woke her from the nightmares and gave her back to the songs. They may all sound a little different now, but she had them in her life and she’d never let that go.            

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Marvel owns Agents of SHIELD; the Pokemon Company owns Pokemon; and Douglas Adams wrote the title. The song is Rainbow Connection, thought that is kind of obvious.


End file.
